


The Poképhilia League

by oofoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cock Slapping, Come Inflation, F/M, Filming, Forced, Full Nelson, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, Mind Break, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Hilda discovers she's accidentally signed up for a very different kind of League. Commissioned by Anonymous.





	The Poképhilia League

Hilda was taking somewhat of a risk, coming all the way out here. Some backwater small town off Route 12, with population number in the “who cares”, and without a rare Pokémon in sight. “I hope this isn’t a prank or something,” she grumbled, once again glancing over the note in her hands. An invitation she’d received a few days back, not long after she’d become the Unova region’s Pokémon League champion. 

 

It read:

 

> _Miss Hilda! I came when I heard you beat the Elite Four! Come to ██████ Town if you want a_ _**real** _ _challenge! We’re setting up a very special,_ _**new** _ _Pokémon League for only the very best, most esteemed trainers, and think you’d be excellent as our first participant! Hope to see you soon!_  

 

No signature, no return address, no way it was as simple as it appeared to be. Still, though, she always did love a challenge… and honestly, what was the  _worst_  that could happen? She was League Champion after all, it’s not like there was anything she couldn’t handle,  _especially_  out here in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. 

And so, after asking around for the location of the Gym for a little bit, Hilda found the answer thanks to some kind girl, around her age. She’d have to thank her later, maybe give her some of the winnings. Maybe give her some tips on raising that Arcanine she had with her-- he seemed a bit  _too_  affectionate, after all. 

The building seemed much more modern than she’d have expected from this podunk, she’d give it that. It was either newly built or recently refurbished, the entire thing looking clean, unused, sterile. Almost too nice, honestly. But, the note  _did_ say the League was new, so they probably just wanted to give off the best first impression possible. 

The automatic doors slid open with a  _shnk_ , welcoming Hilda into what she assumed must have been the waiting room. It was simple receptionist desk, with an unassuming black couch next to the door. “Hello?” She didn’t see anybody around to greet her. “Anybody here?” 

“One second, one second!” called a voice, male, from past the door to the next room. “Just have a seat, I’ll be right out!”

Hilda did as instructed, taking a seat, legs crossed. Another couple minutes passed and she began to wonder what the hold up was. From the next room, she heard noise from what  _must_  have been a pretty intense Pokémon battle. Sounded like somebody was really giving a beating to some poor Lopunny. Must have been intense, as the Pokémon’s cries of combat were accompanied by something sounding like two wet slabs of meat slapping together.

Eventually, the Lopunny let out a final, loud cry, before the battle presumably ended.

Shortly afterwards, the man who’d called out to her earlier left the room. He was sweaty, clothes disheveled. Man, the battles here must be  _intense_ , just like the letter’d promised! Hilda couldn’t wait.

“Sorry bout that,” he said, wiping his brow as he sat at the desk. “That Lopunny had a lotta fight in her!”

“I could tell, sounded rough,” Hilda replied with a nod. “What Pokémon were you using to fight her?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Pokémon?” Her question seemed to confuse him, and his confusion in turn confused her. He shook his head, aiming to move right along. “Anyway, it’s a pleasure to have you here, Miss Hilda. I’m a big fan of your work.”

“Oh, thank you!”

“You’re  _exactly_  the kind of trainer we’re looking for to take part in our new League! A hot, famous up-and-comer like you is gonna put us on the map!”

Hilda blushed, waving her hand in the face of the compliments. “Oh, stop! I’m flattered, Mr…”

“The name’s ██████, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He held out a hand.

She shook it. “Pleasure’s all mine, Mr.  ██████ _."_

“So, would you be willing to participate?”

“I think so,” she said with a smile, “honestly, I thought this whole thing seemed kind of weird at first, but now that I’m here, you seem on the level! I’d be glad to challenge your League.”

“Fantastic! Just sign here.” He pulled out, from under the desk, a stack of papers, some sort of contract.

She tilted her head. “Sign? What for?”

 “Oh, standard stuff. It’s just saying that we have the right to record your Gym challenges and use them for publicity, sell the replays, etc. You’d see royalties, of course. And it says that you’ll attempt to defeat all eight of our Gyms, at least once each, in order to properly showcase the League.”

That sounded fair. Hilda would have read the contract further to see what secret bullshit it may have been hiding, but frankly, that seemed like it’d be really  _boring_. So, she leafed through it to the final page, and signed without a second thought.

“Fabulous, fabulous,” Mr. ██████ said, grinning ear to ear. “Now, wait here, and your first Gym challenge will begin shortly.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” She had a good feeling about this.

The man left through the same door he entered through, and in the split second it was open, Hilda caught sight of something that made her good feeling disappear: a Lopunny, face down ass up in the middle of the floor, a torrent of white fluid waterfalling out of her…  _parts_.

“W-wait, what’s--”

The door slammed behind him.

She gulped. She should… she should probably go. She probably wasn’t supposed to see that, after all. Wouldn’t wanna get in trouble, you know?

Before she could, however, she was met with a new face: A rather friendly looking, smiling Machoke, exiting the next room with a hop in his step. “Cho!”

“O-oh, hi there big guy,” she said with a nervous wave. When he waved back, she felt just a  _little_  more relaxed. Relaxed, that is, until she glanced down. See, Machokes generally, unlike most Pokémon, wear clothing. Specifically, a belt that’s said to regulate its strength, and a little speedo thing. This Machoke, however, lacked the latter, giving Hilda an eyeful of an erect, wrist-thick tube of veiny, greyish Poké-meat, sitting atop a large, low-hanging set of Apricots. “What the fuck?!”

The Machoke was followed in by a floating, Rotom-possessed camera, but that wasn’t as pressing to Hilda.

“P-put some pants on, or your shorts, or something!” Hilda tried to avert her gaze as the Machoke, approached her menacingly. “G-get back!”

Machoke got to work rather swiftly, with the ease of a true professional. Before Hilda could go for a Pokeball off her belt, he’d torn the belt away, throwing it aside without a care. Then he went for her iconic short-shorts, ripping them from her body in a single pull, taking her panties with them.

“W-wait! This isn’t what I signed up for!”

There was no waiting to be done. Machoke, whose smile now looked much more sinister than endearing, took hold of Hilda’s legs, one in each palm. His hands were large enough that his fingers completely wrapped around her thick, soft thighs, and his incredible strength allowed him to easily lift her legs over her head. She tried with all her might to push him back, beating at his chest with balled up fists, but to no avail.

“Maaaa…” He cocked his waist back like the hammer of a gun, lining his girthy ten-incher up with her unprepared cunt. “... _ **choke**_!”

Her howling could be heard throughout the entire town. It wasn’t so much a cry of pain as it was one of  _shock_ , an involuntary reaction that her body had to suddenly being made to accept nearly a foot of hard, unyielding Pokémon cock. His enormous helmet Giga Impacted into her cervix with enough force to knock the wind out of her, as his broad shaft forced her pussy lips wider than they’d ever been stretched.

The Machoke wasted not a single second, beginning to pound away at her like it was the only thing keeping his heart pumping. Her cries grew quicker and more haggard, choking themselves out of her throat in a lewd rhythm that matched the tempo of Machoke’s balls-deep slamfucking of her pussy.

“This is  _absolutely_  what you signed up for,” came the voice of the man from before, over an intercom. “You  _did_  read that contract, right? This is the  _Pokephilia_  League! In order to earn your badge, you need to make it through a fuck session with the Pokémon of the Gym Leader (that’s me).”

She heard most of that, but it was partially drowned out by the aggressive, deep grunts coming from the Machoke holding her down.

“P-P-P…” She paused to try (and fail) to compose herself. “Pokephilia _aaaaahn?!_ ” The couch underneath her was being shaken hard enough that it felt like it was going to give out, and her body felt similar. “W-what the fu---  _hhnnnn! Not so h-hard, please!_ \--”

Machoke didn’t listen to her, and in fact started fucking her harder.

“ _\--_ what the fuck is w-wrong with you?!”

“You’re one to talk, Machoke-fucker,” the man spat back, before hanging up the intercom.

“Oh gaaaawd,” she groaned, teeth gritting as the Machoke continued to lay into her. It felt like he was trying to fuck right on through to her womb, with that enormous third leg of his. She’d never been so utterly  _full_  before, never felt like her cunt was pushed to its limits like it was being pushed right then. “Y-you’re going to tear m-me in half! Fuck!”

Machoke was well trained by his master, to be the ultimate human-fucking machine. His dick was the perfect size, larger and thicker than any human one, to break the mind of sluts like Hilda. It’s how they’d gotten permission to build their Gym in this town in the first place, after introducing Officer Jenny to his enormous Poké Flute. Then, they’d repeat the schtick with any women who protested (or the wives/daughters/mothers of any  _men_ who protested), ad nauseam, until the entire town was down with the League’s presence.

The real trick was his efficiency-- Machoke, despite their fitness and cartoonish genitals, are rather quick shots. It’s an evolutionary mechanism, to ensure the survival of the mates. Most Machoke are male, so they tend to have to reproduce with the females of other species. But they’re so strong, physically speaking, that it’s usually dangerous to fuck one for too long. Therefore, over the millenia, the ones who fucked the fastest and produced the most ‘bang for your buck’ (that is, highest volume of cum) were naturally selected over those who lasted too long to effectively breed. All in all, most Machoke only last in the act of mating for a couple of minutes.

That’s why this Machoke, specially trained as he was, made the absolute most of his short sexual lifespan.

Machoke bottomed out in Hilda once again, this time hard enough that she could practically  _see_  his cock bulging against her stomach. The worst part, she found, was that she was starting to really get off on the treatment. She was grateful that the virile stud ruining her womanhood seemed to be slowing down, as if he was running out of steam. She would quickly, to her dismay, be proven wrong.

In a motion so smooth you’d think they’d practiced together beforehand, Machoke lifted Hilda up, off of his cock, spraying pussy juice everywhere in the process. He proceeded to spin her around, put her in a full nelson, and then in one, devastating downward thrust of her body, speared her on his monstrous length.

The feeling of his bitchbreaker stretching open her cervix and peeking through to her womb sent Hilda over the edge into a loud, pitiful climax. “ _Ooohhhh fuuuugggg..._ ” She squirt like she was trying to put out a fire, staining the couch with her ladycum while her ‘lover’ started pounding away at her once more, with renewed enthusiasm.

All the while, the Rotom camera got amazing footage, documenting the physical domination of the respect Pokémon League Champion from several angles. It got a particularly delightful shot of her face the moment she came, making her look like a real dumb, broken slut for Poké-dick.

Her whining and cursing had been replaced by base, pleasured vocalizations that no longer resembled human speech, somehow becoming  _less_  articulate than the Machoke behind her, who echoed her grunting with his own repeated cries of “Cho cho! Macho!” Their harmony of sexual babbling was underlaid with a wet, repetitive, almost  _violent_  slapping noise as Machoke’s cum-swollen Pokéballs smashed over and over into Hilda’s lower half, like a pair of fists brutalizing a speed bag.

Though her speech centers had ceased productivity, her mind was going a mile a minute as she tried to comprehend her new position in life.  _‘This fucking animal is ruining me,’_ she thought, everything finally setting in, ‘ _it’s going to wreck my pussy so hard I can’t ever fuck humans again! I’ll have to be a whore for Pokémon the rest of my life if I ever wanna get off!’_

She didn’t sound the way somebody worried about that would sound, though, as her once mindless, miserable grunting was slowly, audiby becoming more and more excited, finally conveying the pleasure that her body was being forced to feel. Eventually, words started to return to her active vocabulary, almost exclusively haggard exclamations of “Yes!” and “So big!” and the like.

Machoke, however, wasn’t going to last much longer, as previously established. So, in a cosmic twist of cruelty, the coupling began its conclusion as soon as Hilda stopped hating every second of it. Her abuser, knowing the feeling of an approaching orgasm, started fucker her as hard as he possibly could. Her tongue shot out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back as she felt the tip of his cock finally reach the deepest depths of her uterus, his balls smacking hard enough into her pelvis that it’d surely leave bruises.

“Maaaaa…” He reeled back one last time, preparing to bury his lady-skewer so deep in Hilda’s snatch that they’d need the jaws of life to pry him out. Then, after a pause of what seemed like an eternity, he slammed into her so hard it shook the nearby furniture, complete with a dominant, glorious roar of “ _CHOOOOKE_!”

Hilda met his cry with her own, letting out a disgusting, rapturous scream of orgasm as he fucked her into her second climax. She could feel his massive prick pumping her full of cum like somebody filling a jelly donut. If humans and Pokémon could interbreed, she’d be seeing septuplets in a few months, there was so much of his powerful,  _piping-hot_  reproductive material being forced directly into her baby bakery.

Stating the obvious, all she said in response to being used like a condom was “ _Theeere’sh shooo much of your cuuum…_ ” Her tone of voice was almost  _reverent_ , like the way somebody would thank somebody for the best birthday gift they’d ever received. She looked down with wonder as the twitching manhood inside her filled her so much that her stomach started to bulge, ever so slightly, and marveled at the fact that he was  _still shooting wads of cum_  up in her.

It took about another minute, but finally, his orgasm subsided. After a brief pause, he unceremoniously pulled her off his cock and threw her onto the couch.

Cum sputtering out of her gaped-to-hell pussy, head still spinning in a sexual drunkenness, she didn’t know what to make of the sudden impact onto the couch. Absentmindedly, she started fingering herself, both in an attempt to keep the pleasure train she’d be on rolling, and, perhaps, to keep as much of the Machoke’s incredible, thick seed inside of her as possible.

Machoke, satisfied, presented his slowly deflating erection to the now-domesticated cumdump on the couch. She instinctively knew what to do. With a loud, unashamed moan, she started dutifully licking the ten inches of pussy juice-slicked, cum dribbling fuckrod clean, like somebody would lick their plate. The taste of his powerful, musky sweat, her own fluids, and his salty cum mixed into her new favorite flavor, a sort of Neapolitan of depravity.

Rotom, all the while, continued to film, getting a nice view of Hilda huffing the base of Machoke’s thick-as-a-wrist shaft while lewdly massaging his sack with her mouth. Her cheeks were hollowed out as she practically  _fellated_ one of his nuts, as if trying to coax it into producing more sperm as quickly as possible so that he could fill her up a second time. Sadly, that’s not how it works, but don’t tell her that.

In the back room, Mr. ██████ watched the a live feed of the sordid events with clasped hands. Under his desk was a Steenee, who was struggling to take his cock, which was a third of her total height, all the way to the base. She wouldn’t be allowed to swallow his cum if she didn’t deepthroat it, after all. Unfortunately, the poor girl was struggling to get past inch seven, her tongue just barely able to touch his balls.

“This is going better than I’d hoped,” ██████ mused, gripping the Steenee’s stem and pulling her the rest of the way down his length. “Normally, it takes two or three sessions to make them  _this_  submissive. Hell, I had to bring out Aggron for that May bitch…” He chuckled, gently petting the Pokémon struggling not to asphyxiate on his dick as he fired his syrupy human cum down her throat, directly into her stomach. “This Hilda, she’s a real natural! A regular Pokephiliac cumslut! She could become League Champion at this rate!”

Hilda, not aware of the praise she was receiving, continued to obediently clean Machoke’s dick. She’d never realized just how  _gratifying_  it could be to sexually service Pokémon. This experience had really opened her eyes.

Soon, she had slobbered on the muscular Pokémon’s naughty parts enough that they literally  _shined_  from the coating of her spit she’d given. The Machoke, satisfied with her work, gave her a hard  _slap_  to the face with his cock. Despite being flaccid, it still felt like she was getting backhanded by a full grown human adult when his reddish cock head made contact with her cheek, and she’d never felt more honored.

“Excellent work,” ██████ said, exiting the back room to relieve Machoke of his duty, “excellent work! Best debut I’ve seen this week, honest!” He snapped his fingers, beckoning Rotom to float over to him. “I’ll send this footage away to get edited ASAP, and when it’s done, I’ll send you and any friends you want some free copies.” He rustled through the drawers of his desk, before producing an envelope.

Nonchalantly chucking the envelope onto Hilda’s contused waist, he continued his one-sided dialogue. “There’s your pay, should be 50k in there for ya. Pretty good haul for a first video, but you earned it, babe. It’s also got your badge, the location of the second Gym. You got ‘til the end of the month to go there and ‘challenge’ them, as stated in the contract.”

Hilda, still without clothing on her lower half, wearing a shirt stained with her own spit, and gushing Machoke jizz from her still-quivering cunt, was stood up and rushed out the door by ██████, being handed her bag and other belongings by Machoke. “Now ya don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here. I got another appointment in ten minutes, and I gotta clean the mess you made. Well, my assistant does.”

Hilda stood there, outside, thinking to herself. Should she just move on with her life and try to forget this shit had ever happened to her? Or should she  _actually go through_  with this League challenge, and fuck her way to the top?

She got a determined look in her eye, and gripped a Pokeball. She  _never_  backed down from a challenge, and she wouldn’t start now! But if every Gym would be as rough as that one was, she’d have to do some training before she challenged the next one!

Biting her lip, she considered herself lucky. With a team like hers, practicing for this would be  _easy._  She just hoped Samurott, Conkeldurr, Sawsbuck, Garbodor, Druddigon and Cofagrigus would be willing to help her!


End file.
